Difficult
by alienz
Summary: Sasuke mati matian minta izin untuk menikahi Sakura dari sasori,apakah dia berhasil ?


**Difficult**

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated

T

Genre

Romance,Family

Pair

SasuXSaku

Warning : OOC, AU,Miss Typo (S),Two Shoot

Summary : Sasuke mati matian minta izin untuk menikahi

Sakura dari sasori,apakah dia berhasil ?

DLDR^^^ !

Tidak Terima Flame abal…^_^

"Saso-nii!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda – Sakura Haruno, kepada sang kakak yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu – Sasori yang merasa di panggil pun melirik sekilas kea rah sakura lalu kembali bergelut ke dalam buku nya

"Hey! Saso-nii!" panggil sakura lagi,tapi tetap tidak mendapat respon yang bagus dari sakura mulai habis,dia pun memukul bahu sasori dengan kencang

"Ah,ittai sakura" ucap sasori sambil meringis kesakitan,sedangkan sakura hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar nya

"Rasakan!" ucap sakura sambil menyeringai,sasori hanya memberikan death glare kepada sakura

"Nani,are ?" tanya sasori kesal sambil menutup buku nya,sakura yang melihat sasori memberikan respon hanya tersenyum manis

"Uchiha itu lagi,heh ?" tanya sasori yang menilai arti senyuman imotou nya itu,Sakura pun mengangguk lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu itu

"Sudah beberapa kali ku bilang uchiha itu belum siap menjadi suami mu,jadi kapan kapan saja" ucap sasori santai, "Kami itu sudah menjalin hubungan sudah hampir 3th saso-nii" ucap sakura dengan rengekan manja

"Tapi itu belum bisa membuktikan dia pantas,siap,atau tidak sakura…" ucap sasori sambil meminum teh yang sudah tersedia di meja,Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu

"Bagaimana saku ?" tanya seorang pemuda perfect berambut err-_pantat ayam _yang bernama – Sasuke Uchiha kepada gadis bersurai ,sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak bersemangat

"Cih,apa perlu aku ,menghamili mu dulu baru aku dapat izin menikahi mu ?" tanya sasuke frontal

*BLUSH

"E-etto sasuke-kun lebih baik kau berbicara sendiri kepada saso-nii" ucap sakura member saran dengan gugup Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat nya dan menarik pergelangan tangan sakura

"Mau kemana sasuke-kun ?" tanya sakura menatap sasuke bingung,sedangkan sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tatapan bingung sakura

"Tunjukan dimana rumah Katshu-nee" perintah sasuke,sakura makin menatap sasuke bingung

'Buat apa sasuke menanyakan rumah katshu-nee ?' tanya sakura dalam hati dengan perasaan bingung

"Ayo" ucap sasuke menarik sakura ke dalam mobil sport hitam nya dan melaju ke rumah orang yang mereka panggil katshu

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang mempunyai gaya tradisional jepang yang sangat kental,dan di halamannya terdapat sebuah taman bunga kecil yang sangat indah

"Jadi ini kediamannya ?" tanya sasuke sambil meneliti rumah tersebut,sedangkan sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap kagum kepada rumah itu

"Ayo" ucap sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan sakura,dan sakura hanya sibuk menahan agar rona merah di pipi chubby nya tidak keluar

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol di sebuah layar dan layar itu pun menampakan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam gelombang sebahu,mata berwarna coklat madu,dan pipi yang chubby

"Ah,Katshu-nee ini kami" ucap sakura semangat sambil tersenyum manis kea rah layar tepatnya ke arah gadis itu

'Ah,sakura-sasuke silahkan masuk' ucap gadis itu sambil menekan sebuah tombol dan pintu itu pun terbuka

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang yang muncul dari dalam rumah itu dan langsung memeluk sakura erat,sakura yang mengetahui siapa orang itu sontak membalas pelukan tersebut

"Sakura,Sasuke! Silahkan masuk!" ucap gadis itu sambil mempersilahkan ke-dua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di sana

"Katshu-nee! Kami ingin meminta bantu-an mu" ucap sasuke datar dan to the point,

Sakurai Katshusika adalah tunangan dari Haruno Sasori,dan merupakan anak bungsu dari bangsawan terkenal Sakurai Tomino dan Sakurai mempunyai seorang kakak laki laki yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika bernama-Sakurai Seijiro

"Eh ? bantuan apa ?" tanya katshu sambil tersenyum lembut dan di iringi tatapan penasaran

"Bantu kami meyakinkan sasori-nii,bahwa aku pantas menjadi pendamping hidup sakura" ucap sasuke yakin dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan

10%

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%

Data Complete…

"Nani?!" pekik kaget katshu dan sakura bersamaan,sedangkan sasuke masih mempertahankan posisi sebelum nya yaitu…._Datar._Siapa yang tak kaget sasuke meminta bantuan tunangan calon ipar nya demi di izinkan oleh sangat bukan Uchiha…

"Kenapa ?" tanya sasuke dengan polos nya,sedangkan yang lain hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Jadi,kau ke sini hanya untuk itu ?" tanya katshu mencoba membiasakan diri,sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk angguk

'Gengsi Uchiha memang benar benar' batin sakura dan katshu berbicara

"Sasuke-kun,kenapa kau tidak berbicara sendiri kepada saso-nii ? malah minta bantuan katshu-nee " ucap dan tanya sakura berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang meyakinkan dari calon suami nya itu

"Karena aku ini Uchiha" ucap sasuke singkat,padat,dan tidak jelas (?).Sakura dan Katshu hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar ucapan sasuke

"Dasar Uchiha" ucap sakura dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela

"Hhh… sudahlah,jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu sasuke ?" tanya katshu akhir nya,bukannya di jawab sasuke hanya menyeringai puas dan mendapat tatapan ke bingungan dari kedua gadis di sana

"Tadaima" ucap sakura sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah nya

"Okaeri" ucap sasori dari arah dapur,sakura yang mengetahui nii-san nya ada di dapur langsung bergegas menuju dapur

"Kau sedang apa,saso-nii ?" tanya sakura begitu melihat nii-san nya sedang mengobrak abrik isi kulkas

"Ah,sakura aku sedang mencari wortel apa kau lihat ?" tanya sasori dengan tidak semangatnya karena sayuran yang dia cari belum ketemu

"Wortel ? sepertinya tidak ada" ucap sakura sambil mengingat ingat,mereka mempunyai persediaan wortel apa tidak ?

"Ah,begitu ya…" ucap sasori melihat sasori lemas,tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak sakura yang berhubungan dengan pembicaraan ia,sasuke,dan katshu tadi.

'Kesempatan Bagus!' inner sakura berteriak senang seperti mendapat sebuah kupon berhadiah 100M (?)

"Hmm…,saso-nii! Bagaimana jika kau membeli beberapa kg wortel di Super Market nanti aku akan memasakan sebuah makanan yang penuh wortel untuk mu,bagaimana ?" tawar sakura sambil tersneyum aneh,sasori yang mengartikan senyum sakura sebagai senyum tulus langsung tersenyum tipis

"Wakatta,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap sasori dan berjalan mengambil kunci mobil nya yang berada di atas meja,lalu pergi

"Hihihi.., sebentar lagi kau pasti akan menyetujui aku dan sasuke-kun saso-nii!" ucap sakura sambil menyeringai senang dan puas

Sasori tiba di rumah dengan perasaan senang karena sudah membeli sayuran kesayangannya,tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal did alma hati merasa tidak memakai perhiasan d jari nya,sontak ia pun melihat jari manis nya dan…..tidak ada

"Eh ? dimana cincin ku ? ah,mungkin ketinggalan di kamar mandi" ucap sasori sambil berjalan menuju dapur siap menanti masakan super enak adik nya

"Ah,nii-san kau sudah pulang ? mana wortel nya ?" tanya sakura kepada sasori yang menyerahkan satu plastik wortel

"Kau masaklah,aku ke kamar sebentar" ucap sasori sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang berada di lantai atas dengan perasaan tidak enak

Sakura yang melihat sasori sudah pergi,langsung mengambil iphone dari kantong nya dan mulai mengetikan sebuah kata dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang

'Berhasil ^o^'

Sasori mulai mengobrak abrik kamar nya tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari,cincin! Ya ia mencari cincin

"Kemana cincin itu ? di kamar mandi pun tidak ada" ucap sasori resah dia mencari cincin pertunangannya itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk

"Jika ketahuan katshu bisa mati aku" ucap sasori dan kembali ke pekerjaan nya yaitu,_mencari cincin pertunangannya_

Di tempat yang berbeda seseorang sedang menyeringai senang membaca pesan yang ia terima dari gadisnya,ia langsung mengetikan sebuah nomor dan menelpon (baca : menelfon) nomor tersebut

"Moshi-moshi"

'Moshi-moshi'

"Rencana kita berhasil"

'Ah,Yokatta'

Klik…

Telfon terputus…

"Sasori-nii! Makanan sudah siap! Turunlah!" teriak sakura dari bawah,tiba tiba terdengar suara rusuh dari atas tangga

"Sakura! Apa kau melihat cincin pertunangan ku ?" tanya sasori ter engah engah,sakura menggeleng dan menggendikan bahu nya

Ting…Tong

"Ah,saso-nii! Biar aku yang buka pintu" ucap sakura sambil berjalan mengarah ke pintu masuk

5 menit…

"Saso-nii! Katshu-nee datang!" teriak sakura,sasori yang mendengar nama tunangannya di sebut langsung berkeringat dingin

'Mati aku!' batin sasori

"A-ah…,i-iya" ucap sasori sambil menghampiri sakura dan katshu yang sedang berada di ruang tamu

"Saso-kun!" pekik katshu senang sambil berlari ke arah sasori dan memeluk tubuh atlethis pemuda itu,sasori sontak memeluk erat sang kekasih

Sakura yang melihat itu sontak mengalihkan wajah nya ke arah lain,menyadari ini bukan tontonannya

"Hime,kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan datang ?" tanya sasori berusaha menyembunyikan ke gugupannya dan melepas lembut pelukan katshu

"Kenapa ? kau tidak suka aku datang ?" tanya katshu menatap heran sasori,sasori langsung menggeleng dan mengacak ngacak rambut katshu

"Bukan begitu,aku hanya terkejut kau datang tanpa memberi tahuku" ucap sasori sambil tersenyum lembut dan dibalas senyuman lembut dari katshu

"Mungkin hanya ingin member kejutan" ucap katshu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sakura yang dari tadi sibuk melihat ke arah lain

"Ah saku,apa kau sudah memasak makan malam ? kalau belum aku akan memasakkannya untuk kalian" tanya katshu lembut di sertai senyuman manis nya

"Ha'i! Katshu-nee! Ah,mari kita makan malam!" ucap sakura semangat sambil menarik katshu ke ruang makan,sedangkan sasori sedang berdo'a dalam hati agar katshu tidak mengetahui kalau cincin pertunangannya hilang

Sasori,Katshu,dan Sakura sedang makan malam dalam keadaan hening,sehabis makan katshu membantu sakura membereskan piring dan mencucinya lalu menghampiri sasori di kamar nya

"Saso-kun! Kau kenapa ? dari tadi sepertinya kau gelisah" tanya katshu khawatir,sasori langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf

"Eh ? maaf untuk apa,hn ?" tanya katshu bingung sambil mengelus ngelus rambut merah sasori

"Sebenarnya cincin pertunangan kita hilang" ucap sasori berusaha melawan ke gugupannya untuk mengaku kepada katshu

"E-eh ? Nani?!" pekik katshu kaget,sasori makin memper erat pelukannya

~To Be Continue~

BFO/N : Konichiwa minna-san! Al kembali lagi membawa sebuah fanfic

Yang kali ini cukup panjang dan bertema Two Shoot hehe…,

Jangan Lupa RnR yo!

Blue Fairy Ocean : 1,523 words

Jakarta,1 November 2012


End file.
